


Purpled Oneshots Request Bit

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [1]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: just oneshots of purpled cause he's underrated and great(and totally a fucking bottom)i also made this hard to find so if you found it... uhh hi
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 29
Kudos: 13





	Purpled Oneshots Request Bit

**Author's Note:**

> hello antis, your bickering isn't going to change anything :)

imma make this part of a series so it's easier for problematic people like me to find whatever ship they want, so this is kinda the request part i guess i dunno

leave your requests, i'll likely do anything so don't be shy


End file.
